


Divinely Inspired

by Neko234



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley gettin' tied up, M/M, Smut, soft, very light bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: Aziraphale learns about intimacy and BDSM from Madame Tracy to use on Crowley. That's it that's the fic.





	Divinely Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing for and about Good Omens. I've watched the show countless times now, devoured the book, and am now listening to the radio drama! I can't remember what exactly inspired this fic idea but was discussing it with a friend of mine and finally decided to write it! Hope you all enjoy it!

“Now remember to always ask your partner how they’re feeling when you’ve tied them up, we don’t want things to be -too- tight after all, speaking of, how are you doing, love?” Madame Tracy gently patted Shadwell with her crop as he shivered under her.  
  
“G-Good… Not too tight, Madame.” He stuttered out, completely red face and bare. Aziraphale looked up from where his nose was buried in his notebook, taking notes like an eager schoolboy. “Right, check on him to make sure restraints aren’t too tight, got it. What next, Madame?” She pulled out a bottle of lube, squirting some into her hands rubbing them to warm it up.  
  
“Next is this…” Her hand went between Shadwell’s legs and… he howled.  
  
\----

“How was the visit, Angel?” Crowley asked when Aziraphale came back home to the bookshop. He was casually lounging on his favorite couch in the backroom, music playing softly from the gramophone. The blonde smiled both knowingly and slyly, “It was good, enlightening actually.”  
  
“Oh yea? Well wha—“ The demon started to reply when Aziraphale bent down and kissed him. Crowley let out a soft noise of surprise before melting into the kiss. It wasn’t the first time by far, but it was always just as good. The blonde pulled back slowly after a second or two, delighted in how big Crowley’s pupils had gotten.  
  
“Bed?” “Bed.” They both stumbled their way up the stairs to Aziraphale’s flat, shedding clothes along the way until Aziraphale pushed him down onto the bed once it was reached. Crowley crawled back until he could lay his head down on the pillow, the Angel sitting on his lap as he leaned down to kiss him again. His soft hands cradled Crowley’s face, so gentle and loving as they shared kiss after kiss.  
  
He started moving his kisses down Crowley’s neck, hands moving down as well as his thumbs swept over Crowley’s nipples.  
  
“A-Aziraphale!” The Demon gasped. “Good?” Aziraphale asked as Crowley nodded frantically. The Angel watched in delight as those nipples pebbled under his touch, soft noises spilling from Crowley’s lips. He moved further down finally having to scoot back so he was on the bed between his lover’s legs nuzzling at Crowley’s very interested cock.  
  
“Would you mind terribly if I tied you down, my dear?” Aziraphale hummed, lifting his gaze to meet Crowley’s lust blown pupils. “Fuck go right ahead, Angel. I had no idea you were such a kinky little thing.” The blonde chuckled and with a snap of his fingers coils of soft rope slithered over Crowley’s wrists and ankles, binding him securely.  
  
“Not too tight?” He asked gently. The redhead shook his head, “No, it’s perfect. Fuck, keep going Angel, please.” Well… since he’d asked so nicely… Aziraphale kissed at Crowley’s cock, tongue flicking out to taste the fluid pearling on the tip of his dick. It twitched and throbbed as he licked and kissed it reverently, humming like a contented cat. Crowley couldn’t stop the pleasured moans and mewls from falling out of his mouth, shivering as he tried to buck into the contact only to be stopped by the ropes.  
  
The Angel snapped his fingers again as lube covered a few of them, rubbing one gently but insistently against his lover’s hole. “Is this ok?” Crowley nodded so fast it almost seemed like his head would pop off, letting out a gasp as that slick finger entered him slowly but steadily.  
  
“Oooh fuck, angel that’s—Where—Aahh fuck it j-just keep going!” The Demon groaned, eyes fluttering and head tilting back in pleasure. Aziraphale just smiled giving him a minute to get used to it then slowly started to introduce a second and finally third finger inside him.  
  
“Nngh! Angel fuck please I’m ready, get your cock inside me. Now!” Crowley panted, writhing in his bonds. His poor cock was flushed a dark red, pre pooling on his stomach as he heaved for breath. Aziraphale took the fingers out, using the remaining slickness to lube up his own cock before guiding it inside his lover’s willing body.  
  
“Haha mmmm~ always knew you’d have a nice fat dick.” The redhead laughed through a breathless moan. Aziraphale blushed at that, but kept going until their hips were flush just… staying there as Crowley all but whined, “Move, Aziraphale. God—Satan—Somebody just move!”  
  
The Angel shuddered, his breath unsteady, “G-Give me a moment, Crowley. I fear if I move now I’ll ah… c-come right away.” Crowley stared at him then hissed, “Fuck that’sssss sssso hot.” Aziraphale felt himself flush further, but thankfully after about a minute was able to start moving without fear of orgasming too soon.  
  
He pulled out almost all the way then thrust back in deeply, punching out lovely noises from Crowley’s bared throat. The angel kept up this deep, but steady pace for a little while enjoying the way his love writhed and thrashed from bliss.  
  
“Touch me, touch me Aziraphale touch me!” He pleaded. Of course, the Angel couldn’t deny him a thing, hands caressing all over his body. His fingers leaving heat in their wake as Crowley arched up as much as he could, growling and so pliant for him.  
  
“You’re beautiful, Crowley. Oh how I love you, my dear~” Aziraphale breathed. He was so full of love it was ready to burst out of him, hips going faster, grinding deeper inside of Crowley. Finally, those lovely soft hands closed around his cock and the redhead nearly screamed, body finally tipping over the edge.  
  
Cum pumped out all over the blonde’s fingers, messy and slick as his insides fluttered around the Angel’s cock desperately. Aziraphale gasped, bowled over by the feeling of his orgasm as he pressed in as deep as possible. Hot cum pouring into Crowley’s willing body as they kissed sloppily, one of Crowley’s sharp teeth nicking Aziraphale’s lower lip.  
  
It didn’t bother him one bit though as their breathing gradually started to settle, hearts still racing a little. Aziraphale snapped as the bonds disappeared and Crowley immediately wrapped his arms around the Angel, rolling them onto their sides. The blonde slipped out of him, but they pressed close together as possible soaking up each other’s warmth.  
  
“I love you too.” The Demon murmured quietly. Aziraphale smiled widely, nuzzling his face under his lover’s jaw and breathed him in.  
  
After a while they finally cleaned up then got back into bed as they cuddled up to each other once more. Crowley had his head pillowed on Aziraphale’s stomach as the Angel stroked his soft red hair, humming as he read through a book.  
  
“So… where’d you learn all that, Angel? I certainly didn’t teach you.”  
  
“Hm? Oh, I asked Madame Tracy of course. She was more than eager to show me how it was properly done.” The angel replied. Crowley lifted his head with a wary look, eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
“Wait… she didn’t touch you did she?”  
  
“Of course not, my dear boy! Besides, you and I know very well that she’s in a relationship as well. She merely demonstrated the acts with Sergeant Shadwell.” Aziraphale said. Crowley’s eyes widened as he blushed and exclaimed, “What?! You watched those two old geezers have sex? Gross!”  
  
“It was all very educational I assure you. I never once got aroused either so you don’t have to worry about that.” How could the Angel’s voice be so calm when Crowley was freaking out?  
  
“Well, I sure as hell hope you didn’t get turned on from that! Christ, Aziraphale you could have just asked ME to show you I’d have been more than happy to!” Crowley cried. Aziraphale put his book down, taking off his reading glasses and putting them on the bedside table.  
  
“Would you? Right now?” He asked, voice a little eager. Crowley’s disbelieving face slowly morphed into a devilish grin, “All ready to go again, you little minx?”  
  
“And what if I am?” Aziraphale challenged.  
  
“Well, then I’d say you better buckle up, Angel.” And then Crowley pounced.

Fin


End file.
